The Bone Killer Returns
by Rraz45
Summary: The Bone Killer is back. Bulma, Goku, and Chi Chi race to find out who he is. Bulma finds new love. But can it last? And who is the Bone Killer? Read and find out! B/V & G/CC. Review!
1. He's Back

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_A/N: _

_Here is the sequal of the Bone Killer. For all those that were wondering, the Bone Killer will be revealed in this multi-chapter fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy the final installment of the Bone Killer._

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

_Flashback (The Bone Killer)_

_Moving closer to inspect the bed, Chi Chi realized her neighbor was dead. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. His head had been implaed with a bone. Chi Chi shuddered it was like one of her nightmares came true. But he couldn't be back. Goku killed him. Suddenly, Chi Chi heard a loud, evil laugh from the past that could not be mistaken..._

* * *

Chi Chi wasted no time running back to her own apartment. She looked the door behind her. She was breathing heavily. She remembered Goku was still on the phone. She needed him right now. She grabbed the phone from the table and placed the reciever to her ear.

"Goku are you still there?" she asked nervously.

"Chi Chi what's wrong?" Goku asked as he noticed the panic in his girlfriend's voice.

"He's back," Chi Chi responded.

"Who's back?' Goku immediatly asked.

"The Bone Killer," she answered.

Chi Chi noticed the silence on her boyfriend's end. She didn't like it. She needed his strength right now.

"Goku," she called.

"It can't be possible," he uttered.

"Please believe me," she pleaded.

"O believe you honey," he responded, "We need to call Bulma right now."

Chi Chi paused. Was that such a good idea?

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You and I both know that Bulma was never the same after that night," she replied.

"She needs to know," Goku responded in a stern voice.

Chi Chi and Goku changed their call to a three-way to connect Bulma to the conversation. It only took a few rings for Bulma answer.

"Bulma Briefs," bulma greeted.

"Bulma," GOku and Chi Chi greeted back.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Bulma asked in a cheerful voice.

"You might want to sit down Bulma. We got something to tell you," Goku recommended.

"Why? What is it?" Bulma asked nervously.

"My neighbor, Hercule Satan was just killed," Chi Chi began.

"The jerk that was always complaining?" Bulma confirmed.

"He was murdered," the raven-haired woman blurted.

"Really?" Bulma responded, "Do they know who did it?"

Both Goku and Chi Chi were silent for a moment. Bulma waited for her two best friends to answer her.

"Guys," the blue-haired beauty called.

"It was the Bone Killer," Chi Chi stated.

Goku Chi Chi noticed it was silent on Bulma's end. They waited for Bulma to say something.

"Bulma," Goku called.

"It can't be him. Goku, you killed him. He can't be back," Bulma muttered.

"It was him Bulma," Chi Chi replied.

"Why are you telling me this!" Bulma asked in an exasperated voice.

"The Bone Killer has a special interest in you Bulma. We want you to be careful," Goku answered, "We don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I am not letting that horrible night ruin my life," Bulma stated in a forcible manner.

Chi Chi sighed. She knew Bulma would say something like that.

"Maybe we should do some research. Make sure that he is back," Bulma suggested, "Goku, you could look for any recent deaths that match the Bone Killer's M.O. since you are a cop. Then tonight we'll go back to the mausoleum."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Goku asked.

"I want to be certain if he's back or not," Bulma answered.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think of the first chapter? Don't worry, this was only the begining to get the ball rolling. Things will soon get interesting.

REVIEW!

(If you haven't read the first part, please look on my page. It's called the **Bone Killer**)


	2. No!

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_A/N: _

_For all those that are wondering: YES Vegeta will be in this fic. As you can see by my two main characters. Now that is all I'm going to say about it!_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

What the gang did not know was there was a pattern in every killing involving the Bone Killer. A secret meaning behnd every kill. Goku went to the station he worked at just as Bulma asked him to. His fellow cops that Goku worked with were curious to know what Son was doing at the station on his day off. Goku was still concidered a rookie though he was a natural at what he did. Goku told all the cos working that he neededto pick up a present for Chi Chi that he left there. All the cops in the station laughed. Everyone there knew about Chi Chi. Goku sat at his desk and booted his computer on. It a minute for everything to load up, the station really needed some new computers. Once everything was running smoothly, Goku ran a search for crimes that had a simliar M.O. to the Bone Killer. It took a little while for the results to appear. But when he results appeared, it left Goku in complete shock.

* * *

The three friends met up at the city's graveyard later on that same night. It was the plan afterall. None of them were eager to enter that cursed mausoleum again. It was the source of theri nightmares. Chi Chi held Goku's hand as they entered. She needed his strength to get through this place. Being inside this place stirred memories Bulma had long tried to forget. Memories that sill leave her screaming in the mddle of the night from awakening from a nightmare. She looked to where she was kidnapped by the shadows. A shudder ran through the blue-haired beauty's body. Goku saw the old blood stains that were left behind after Yamcha was brutally murdered by that monster.

"Let's keep going," Goku suggested to the two females and himself.

The three friends traveled deep into the heart of the mausoleum. The journey was a familiar journey for Goku and Chi Chi. They entered the chamber where the Bone Killer kept Bulma in. It was pretty much the same as when they last saw it. The coffin Bulma was trapped in was still there. There was much more dust accumilated in the chamber. This time, it wasn't lit by any candles though. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Goku shone their flashlights throughout the room. In a far corner, they noticed something unusual. They moved closer to further inspect it. It was a shrine. A shrine constructed out of bones made for Bulma. Chi Chi gasped while Goku swalled his anger. Bulma visibly shuddered. She wanted this nightmare to end. They noticed a letter with Bulma's name on it. They all looked at one another. Bulma grabbed the letter and opened it. It was a note that said,_ 'I'm watching you.'_ Bulma dropped the letter from her shaking hands and screamed in horror. She ran out of the place as fast as she could. She couldn't be there any longer.

Goku and Chi Chi caught up with Bulma at their cars. All were disturbed at theri discovery.

"Let's get some food," Chi Chi suggested to get everyone's mind off of what happened.

Bulma nodded her head in agreement. She hadn't eaten before she came to this place. She did not utter a single sound until they got to the diner.

Goku and Chi Chi noticed that Bulma was still distant. They were really worried about her.

"Bulma," Goku called her name.

Bulma looked up from her food. She had barely eaten anything. Mostly she was moving the food around with her fork.

"Goku and I are getting married," Chi Chi blurted.

Bulma's face lit up. She was waiting for those two to finally tie the knot. She was surprised it took this long.

"When did you propose?" Bulma asked her oldest friend.

"Two nights ago," Goku answered with a smile.

Chi Chi noticed Bulma's lightened mood. Her distraction worked.

"You have to help me plan the wedding," the raven-haired female added.

Bulma grinned. When her and Chi Chi were in middle school, they promised that they would plan each other's weddings.

"It's a deal," the blue-haired beauty replied.

Chi Chi began to go into details of how Goku proposed to her when Bulma looked at the clock. She didn't realize how late it was. She noticed the diner was cleaning out.

"It''s getting late. I'll catch you two love birds later," Bulma spoke as she rose from her seat.

The couple bid goodbye to their best friend and watched her get into her car and head home.

* * *

Bulma's apartment was more like a penthouse. It was huge! Bulma's family was a wealthy family, and she could afford the finer things in life. When Bulma got inside her home, she gasped in shock. Her home was trashed! It was as though someone was looking for something. Everything was a mess. At first Bulma was scared, but now she was pissed. _'Who in the hell did this!'_ Bulma asked herself. She knew Goku was a cop so she decided to call him. It took only took two rings for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he sounded really distracted.

"Goku it's me bulma," Bulma greeted in her usual tone.

"What's up Bulma?" Goku asked one of his oldest friends.

Bulma heard some giggling on Goku's end. She rolled her eyes. _'Of course,'_ she thought a little bitterly.

"Can you come over right away please?" she asked.

She heard Goku whisper 'stop' to someone.

"Why?" the fun loving friend asked.

"Soemone broke into my fucking place!" Bulma answered in an annoyed tone.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Goku spoke as he hung up.

Bulma threw her phone on the recliner chair and flopped down on the couch. Why was all this happening to her?

Goku and Chi Chi arrived at Bulma's place fifteen minutes later. They had their own key and let themselves in. Chi Chi sat down on the couch next to Bulma while Goku took a look around.

"Are you ok Bulma?" Chi Chi asked in a concerned voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I'm fine Chi Chi," she responded.

Chi Chi looked at her best friend. Just by looking at the blue-haired woman, she could tell it was a lie. But Chi Chi wasn't going to tell Bulma that. She knew Bulma would open up when she was ready. Chi Chi noticed the wicked grin appear on Bulma's face. That was never a good thing.

"Was I interrupting something earlier?" Bulma asked with a wink.

Chi Chi blushed. Bulma Briefs was the most vulgur person she ever met. Bulma noticed the blush on her friend's cheek. It was a dead give away that she did interupt something.

"Oh so I did," Bulma spoke.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes while Bulma laughed. At that moment, Goku came back to the living room. The two girls looked at Goku as the laughter died.

"Well do you want me to file a police report?" Goku asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

Bulma shook her trouble. It wasn't worth the trouble.

"It's fine Goku. Nothing was valuable taken anyway," Bulma replied.

Goku sighed. He'd really like to file a report, but if Bulma didn't want to, then he going to support her decision.

"Look it's late. I got to go through everything and see what is missing. Why don't you two go home and I'll call you in the morning," Bulma suggested.

Goku and Chi Chi looked at one another. Both were uncomfortable leaving Bulma alone at her place after all that has happened. But they knew how stubbon she is. Once she sts her mind, there's no going back.

"Alright, but don't forget to call us," Chi Chi caved.

Bulma smiled at her raven-haired friend, and nodded her head. She walked her two friends tothe door and shut it behind them. Once they were gone, Bulma slid down to the floor and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a long chapter :)

Who broke into Bulma's apartment, and what did they want? When will Goku tell the others what he discovered at the police station?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!

(If you haven't read the first part, please look on my page. It's called the **Bone Killer**)


	3. Reunion

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_A/N: _

_For all those that are wondering: Yes Vegeta will be making his appearance in this fic very, very soon!_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

The next morning Chi Chi woke up at Goku's apartment. She was snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. It was early, seven thirty in the morning to be exact. Chi Chi groaned out loud. She turned her body so she was facing the man she was going to marry. He was sound asleep and snoring. Chi Chi giggled. He was adorbale while he slept. She gave soft little butterfly kisses all around his face. Goku grunted as he scrunched his face. He didn't want to wake up.

"Time to get up," Chi Chi whispered close to her man's ear.

Goku slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the dark haired woman lying beside him. He could be happy for the rest of his life just be seeing her pretty, smiling face every morning.

"Morning," Goku greeted.

"Morning," Chi Chi replied, the smile still gracing her features.

Goku stretched and climbed out of bed. Now that he was awake, it was time to start his day. He kissed his fiancee softly on the lips before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Chi Chi yawned. Since Goku was in the bathroom, she felt no rush to get out of bed. She grabbed her cell phone from the dresser at her bedside. There were no missed calls since she last checked her phone. Chi Chi frowned and dialed her best friend's phone number. She was supposed to call her after all. It rang and rang until it finally went to voice mail.

"Hey this is Bulma. Sorry I couldn't take your call, but leave a message and I'll get back to you," Bulma's voice recorded on her voicemail spoke before beeping.

Chi Chi hung up the phone and put it back on the dresser. She decided to get out of bed. She hoped Bulma was doing alright.

* * *

At Bulma's apartment, Bulma was sound asleep. She was sprawled out on her floor by her front door where she fell asleep last night. She rolled over when her cell phone went off. Slowly, she began to wake up, but she wasn't ready to get up in the morning. She was just exhausted. After her voicemail took the call, Bulma sat up. Her clothes that she was wearing yesterday were all wrinkly. She stretched before standing on her own two feet. She made a slient prayer, hoping last night was all a dream. But the mess that was her apartment told the blue-haired beauty otherwise. She groaned out loud. Great, she was going to spend her whole damn day cleaning up this mess.

"Might as well start now," Bulma thought out loud.

She went to her bedroom to change her clothes, she'd shower after she was done, and started to work on cleaning up her living room.

* * *

That night, Goku and Chi Chi met up for dinner after work. They met at the same diner they took Bulma. It had been a long couple of days and they were both exhausted. It was a quiet night and the diner was not crowded. Goku and Chi Chi conversed with small talk while they ate their meal. After they had finished their meal, they began the serious conversation.

"I just don't know Goku," Chi Chi uttered with a sigh.

Goku grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and held it with his. They were sitting across from one another in the booth.

"Why is this happening now?" she asked with a bit of resentment in her voice.

"I don't know honey, but I promise we'll get through it," Goku responded with a small smile on his handsome face.

Chi Chi looked into his obbsidian eyes. The eyes of the man she fell in love with.

"What does he want and why go after now of all times?" Chi Chi asked again with a sigh.

"I wish I knew," Goku replied, "I wish I knew why he is so obsessed with Bulma and how he is still alive."

Chi Chi rubbed her temples with her other hand while she squeezed her lover's hand. When will this nightmare end?

Outside the diner, there was a loud, screeching noise. Goku and Chi Chi both looked at one another before turning their heads to the window.

"What was that?" Chi Chi asked while she continued to look out the window.

"Stay here," Goku ordered with a voice that spoke of no room for argument as he rose from the table.

Chi Chi looked at her fiancee. She could see there was no room for her objections. She gulped and nodded her head knowing she couldn't stop him. She watched as he cautiously walked out of the resteraunt. She made a silent prayer that he would be alright.

Chi Chi waited impatiently for Goku to return. She hadn't heard a single sound since he went out to investigate. She was really worried. Suddenly, she heard Goku yell for her. Chi Chi jumped up from her seat and ran to her love, thinking the worse. She didn't stop running until she was at his side. They were out in the alley way. She looked up to her fiancee's face. He had a stern and determined look on his face.

"Goku what is it?" Chi Chi asked in a soft voice.

Goku didn't answer her. He remained still, his face still remained in that hardened expression that Chi Chi sedomnly ever saw. Her eyes moved to where his were focused on. Chi Chi felt like screaming as her blood ran cold. There he was, just standing there. The Bone Killer. The man that still haunts her dreams. Chi Chi covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming when the monster's gaze fell on to her. He looked at the dark-haired woman for a moment before returning his gaze back on the man beside her. The only thing that could be seen on the monster's face was that cold and evil smile. The rest was covered by shadows. But both Goku and Chi Chi could feel his eyes. The Bone Killer then disappeared back into the shadows.

Chi Chi visibly shuddered. She knew he was back, but to actually see him again was horrifying. She wrapped her thin arms around one of Goku's muscular ones.

"That was him," she muttered with a weak voice.

Goku blinked. Why did he just appear and not attack him and Chi Chi? He had the oppertunity to after all. It didn't make sense to Goku. Then it suddenly came to him. He turned to the quivering, raven-haired woman standing beside him.

"We got to go Chi Chi," Goku stated.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a long chapter :)

Who does Goku think the Bone Killer is after? Are Goku and Chi Chi really safe and where are they going?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!

(If you haven't read the first part, please look on my page. It's called the **Bone Killer**)


	4. Party

The Bone Killer Returns

_A/N: _

_For all those that are wondering: Think about this chapter before you are going to guess who the Bone Killer is..._

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Goku blinked. Why did he just appear and not attack him and Chi Chi? He had the oppertunity to after all. It didn't make sense to Goku. Then it suddenly came to him. He turned to the quivering, raven-haired woman standing beside him._

_"We got to go Chi Chi," Goku stated._

* * *

Bulma had finished cleaning her apartment a little over two hours ago. Nothing was taken, but a lot of things were out of place. Right now, she wasn't going to worry about that. She was now getting ready to attend a party in honor of a new hotel being opened. Her father was one of the investors of the new hotel so she promised him that she would attend. Bulma wore a black evening gown that came down to the floor. It was a halter top that showed the tops of her breasts and had a slit on her right leg that stopped at her upper thigh. She looked stunning. Her blue hair was curled into waved with red lipstick as her only makeup besides some mascara and eye liner. Bulma heard the rain pelting against her bedroom window. She took a minute to look out at the rain. Bulma always found the rain peaceful to look at. It was just what she needed in her life right now.

A knock at her door brought Bulma out of her reverie. She shook her head. Whoever was knocking at her door, continued to knock. Bulma growled as she walked to the door. She really didn't want to talk with anyone right now.

"Who is it?" she was she reached her front door.

"It's Goku, could you open up please," Goku answered.

Bulma had a confused expression on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked as she unlocked and opened the door.

Goku stormed into her apartment with Chi Chi following closely behind her man.

"Goku," Bulma called.

Chi Chi stood next to her blue-haired friend while Goku searched the apartment.

"What the hell is going on?" Bulma asked a little fustrated.

Chi Chi looked at her best friend and shrugged her shoulders. Goku concentrated on the surroundings around him.

"There is no one else here," he stated.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Of course there was no one else here. She has been alone all day today.

"Now that we've established that, I have to go now," Bulma responded.

Goku and Chi Chi both looked at the blue-haired beauty.

"Why are you all dressed up Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma smiled and twirled around showing off her good looks.

"My Dad invested in a new hotel and they are throwing a party for the opening," Bulma explained.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Goku asked with concern.

Bulma frowned. She knew what her friend was getting at.

"If I stop living my life because of fear, I'll always live my life in fear," she responded.

Goku knew there was no talking Bulma out of it. Once she made up her mind, that was it.

"Fine, just be-" Goku was cut off.

"Be carefull, I know," she finished with a smiled.

Goku gave his one of his oldest friends a small smile. Maybe things will be alright.

When Bulma arrived at the hotel, the first person she sought out was her father. She found him conversing with the hotel owner and the other investors. They were all laughing at one of her father's stories. Bulma walked up so she was standing behind her father.

"Hello beautiful," one of the older investors greeted as he noticed the blue-haired beauty.

Bulma was disgusted. That old pervert was checking her out!

"That's my daughter now," Mr. Briefs responded.

Bulma's father had greying lavender/blue hair and a beard with a moustache. He also wore glasses and was smoking a cigarette like he always did. He wore a black and white tuxedo for the occasion. Bulma smiled and kissed her father on her cheek. She definatly was a Daddy's girl when she was younger.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted.

Mr. Briefs smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek as well.

"You look nice," he complimented.

Bulma smiled. She knew she looked good, and she liked being complimented because of it.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll catch the eye of a really hot guy," she replied.

Her father laughed. That was his Bulma alright.

"Well just enjoy yourself," Mr. Briefs spoke.

Bulma smiled and walked away. She was going to have fun tonight.

"That is some fine daughter you got there," the leecherous investor stated.

"Don't I know it Roshi," Mr. Briefs replied, not understanding the meaning of Roshi's words.

Foe the next hour, Bulma danced with a handfull of different men. None of the men that she danced with peaked her interests. She walked out onto the balcony. No one else was there except for her. Bulma felt so lonely. It was when she alone that she missed Yamcha. It still pained her to know that he was gone and never coming back. She wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek. She promised herself that she would not cry anymore.

"What's a woman like you doing out here all by yourself?" a deep, gruff voice asked.

Bulma raised her head ans turned around. There was a man standing there with his arms crossed in front of the doorway. He was well built for his short stature. But he was just about her height, maybe a little taller. He had onyx hair that rose up in a flame shape with a deep widow's peak. He had a natural olive tan that made him look all the more sexier. Oh was he gorgeous! But what struck Bulma the most was his endless onyx orbs that pulled anyone in.

"And what kind of girl do you think I am?" Bulma responded with a smile gracing her delicate features.

She noticed the man in front of her smirk. The smirk was full of arrogance, but Bulma found it sexy as well.

"The kind that basks in the attention of others," he answered.

Bulma raised her eyebrows at his words. No one has ever talked to her like that before.

"And who are you to judge me?" she asked in a some what annoyed tone.

"The name is Vegeta," he stated.

"Well Vegeta, I'm Bulma," she introduced to herself.

Vegeta just smirked at the blue-haired beauty in front of him.

"Have we met before?" Bulma asked.

There was something about Vegeta that felt familiar to Bulma.

"No woman, if I ever met you before I would have remembered," he replied.

Bulma smiled. She wasn't sure if she should take his words as an insult or a compliment, but she was going to take it like a compliment.

"It's Bulma by the way," she corrected.

"I know woman," he replied, keeping that smirk on his face.

Bulma rolled her eyes. That arrogance of that man!

Vegeta noticed Bulma studying him. Bulma looked at Vegeta. There was something about him. Suddenly it hit her.

"You know, you look a lot a like my friend Goku," she stated with happiness that she finally recongized it.

Vegeta eyed the woman in front of him. He had no idea what she was talking about him.

"You both have unusal obsidian eyes, and both of your hair styles defy gravity," she stated.

"It's all natural," he responded.

"You want to dance?" Bulma asked with a seductive smile on her face.

She outstretched her hand for him to take. He uncrossed his arms and turned around.

"Let's go woman," he spoke as he glanced over his shoulder.

She noticed that he had his arm stretched out for her to take. She grinned and ran to take his hand. Her arm linked with his. She turned her head to face him and wnked. She was really liking this guy.

When they got onto the dance floor, Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him. There was a slow song playing in the background. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands rested on her hips. Bulma decided to be brave and rest her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He smelt manly with a hint of spice. She liked it, it was his natural scent. Vegeta did the same thing. He smelt the shampoo in her hair. It smelt like a mix of roses and lilacs. It was exotic. Just like her. The song came to the end, but they still kept their embrace.

Bulma's mother searched the ballroom for her daughter. Bunny Briefs had curly blond hair that was piled on the top of her head. She was still considered beautiful, even for her age. She had the same crystal blue eyes that Bulma inherited. She found her daughter on the dance floor. She was wrapped in the arms of a man that Bunny could not see. Bulma was blocking Bunny's view of him. So Bulma had a new boyfriend. She couldn't wait to meet him.

Bulma sighed as she lifted her head off of Vegeta's shoulders. She felt so calm and relax around him.

"Bulma," a chipper voice called.

Bulma groaned. She knew that voice. She turned her head and noticed her mother walking toward her and Vegeta.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta asked as he noticed the frown on her face.

"It's my mother. Whatever you do, just don't talk," she suggested.

Vegeta raised a curious eyebrow at the blue-haired beauty in his arms. Bulma just shook her head.

"Let's just say my mother is very vivacious," she explained.

Vegeta smirked, this was definatly going to be interesting.

Bunny smiled when she reached her daughter.

"Mom," Bulma greeted with a smile.

Bunny looked at the man that held her daughter in his arms. He was about the same height as her daughter, and Bunny found him very attractive. He was just perfect for her daughter.

"Who is this?" Bunny asked the younger woman.

Both Bunny and Vegeta noticed the blush that appeared on Bulma's cheeks.

"Mom this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is my mother," Bulma introduced.

Vegeta incline dhis head in respect to Bulma's mother. Bunny 'oohed.' This man is a gentleman.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," the blond older woman spoke with a wink before walking away.

Bulma watched the retreating figure of her mother. She then sighed and turned back to the man that enticed her. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sorry about my mother," Bulma spoke as she lowered her head in embarassment.

Vegeta smirked and lifted the blue-haired woman's chin.

"You were right," he replied, "your mother is very vivacious."

Bulma smiled and looked into his onyx orbs. He leaned his head down and softly kissed her on the lips. Both Bulma and Vegeta felt the spark when their lips locked. 'Could this be something special?' Bulma asked herself. She made the kiss more passionate and their tongues danced. Vegeta was the first to break away from the kiss. He had a satisfied smirk on his handsome face.

"You are full of surprises woman," he spoke.

Bulma grinned. She hadn't flirted with a man since Yamcha was alive.

"That was one of many," she responded.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow. He was liking this woman more and more. She was a spitfire.

"I'd like to find out the others then," he replied.

Bulma blushed. She had never flirted with a gut so bluntly before. She was totally loving it.

"Play your cards right and you might get lucky," she spoke.

Vegeta smirked. She was definatly fiesty with a lot of spirit. He definatly could get used to her.

"Another time," he suggested.

Bulma's face fell. He was leaving? Did she do something wrong? She didn't want him to leave.

"I have to get up early for work tommorrow," he added.

Bulma sighed with relief. Good, she wasn't done with him yet.

"Well then call me," Bulma spoke as she wrote her number down on a nampkin.

Vegeta looked at the napkin the woman handed him before putting it in his pocket. He smirked at her one last time. He gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips before walking away. Bulma watched his retreating figure. There was something about him that Bulma could not get enough of.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a really long chapter :)

Were you expecting that? Will Bulma fall in love with Vegeta?

Sorry Vegeta was a little OOC. he'll be his normal self in later chapters. Right now he was flirting with her.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	5. The Past Bites

The Bone Killer Returns

_A/N: _

_For all those that are wondering: I bet you weren't expceting that! So who is the Bone Killer then?_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Goku mediated on the floor, his back right up against the couch. Chi Chi paced around him impatiently. Goku could not concentrate with Chi Chi acting this way. She was worried about her best friend. What if something happened to Bulma? Chi Chi would never be able to forgive herself if anything did happen.

"Chi Chi," Goku called as he opened his eyes.

Chi Chi stopped pacing and took a deep breath. She turned to face her fiancee. He was giving her that look that she knew all too well.

"I know, I know. I really need to calm down," Chi Chi muttered.

Goku smiled at the woman he was going to marry. He couldn't picture himself marrying any other woman, and he couldn't imagine his life without her. Chi Chi flopped down on the couch. Her head was close to where Goku was sitting on the floor. Tonight, they were spending the night at her apartment. She thought about everything that happened over the last couple of days. Then a thought struck her.

"You never told me and Bulma about what you found out at the police station about the Bone Killer," Chi Chi stated.

Goku's eyes widened as his face fell. Chi Chi was right, he never told her or Bulma what he found out. He didn't want to tell them that night, and then it just slipped his mind. Chi Chi noticed the shocked expression on her lover's face. She could tell whatever he found out was bad.

"Goku what did you find out?" she asked.

"Well Yamcha and your neighbor, Mr. Satan, weren't the only oned killed by that monster. About a month after that night we went to the mausoleum, the killings resumed. The murders suggest that he was looking for us Chi Chi. He killed people that knew us such as classmates and old neighbors," Goku explained.

"Was there anything else?" she asked with a weak voice.

Goku grabbed his chin. There was something else that made no sense to him.

"There was one other thing," he replied.

Chi Chi sat up on the couch. By the look on his face, she could tell it was perplexing to him.

"About fifteen years ago, a small town was massacred. Everyone in the whole town was killed, no survivors," he stated.

Chi Chi couldn't belive it. A whole town just wiped out.

"Where was this town?" she asked nervously.

"Fifty miles outside the city by the mountains," Goku answered.

"That's so horrible!" she exclaimed as she put a hand to her mouth.

"But I don't know how it ties with the Bone Killer," he added with a sigh.

* * *

Bulma arrived back to her home with a smile on her beautiful face. She hand't felt this alive since Yamcha died. Even then, the feelings Yamcha stirred were nothing like the ones Vegeta stirred. She took off her high heels and threw them inside her closet. She really had a great time tonight. It took her mind off of things. All around her, Bulma's apartment was spotless. After all, she did spend the whole day cleaning it. Bulma knew nothing was taken, so what were they after? She removed her dress and hung it back up in her closet. She then grabbed her pajamas and threw them on. After she was dressed for bed, she walked back to her bedroom. Bulma almost screamed. There was a single red rose on her bed, lying on one of her pillows. She knew it wasn't there when she left earlier. Bulma closed her eyes. She knew who left it. It was** him**. She was certain it was because it was not the first rose she recieved.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma did not notice the shadow creep up toward her. She just felt herself being pulled into the darkness. She screamed as loud as she could. Hopefully one of her friends will save her. Bulma had no such luck. Goku and Chi Chi tried their best, but they were too late. Bulma's vision suddenly turned black._

_The next thing Bulma knew she was inside the chamber in the heart of the mausoleum. She was already lying in the coffin, but the lid was not closed. She sat up. Bulma could see the shadow of a man in a corner of the room across from her. His back was facing her. Oh god, she was going to die down here. Tears began to well up in her cerulean eyes. She noticed a sharpened bone in this terrifying man's hand. So the rumors were true. There really was a guy called the Bone Killer that lived in the town's mausoleum. Bulma gulped. She really did not want to die down here. She noticed the mysterious man turn around. Bulma could feel his gave on her even though she could not see his eyes. Actually she couldn't see anything distinctive about him. His whole body was covered by those dark shadows. The next thing Bulma knew he was right in front of her (lying in the coffin). The Bone Killer took a minute to take a good look at her before disappearing completly in the shadows. He was gone. She took several slow, deep breaths to lower her rapid heart rate. Bulma took a look around. There was no exit out of this horrid place. She was trapped here. Bulma felt like crying. There was so much she wanted to do before she died._

_Bulma heard a noise. She had been lying in that coffin she was placed in for a few minutes now. She noticed the Bone Killer had returned. Bulma also noticed that there was no sharpened bone in his hand this time. Instead there was a single crimson rose in his hand. He turned around and faced Bulma. He walked over to where she was lying. Bulma lay quickly back down and shut her eyes. All that she could see was the blackness her eyes shut out. He laid the red rose beside her head before placing the lid back on the coffin. Bulma opened her eyes and could see nothing. She grabbed the rose and prayed that she would get out of this alive._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma grabbed the rose off of her pillow. She sat down on the edge of her queen-sized bed. She took a quick wiff of the beautiful flower. It smelt delicious. She shook her head and placed the rose on her night stand. She climbed in under her the covers of her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a really long chapter :)

What could this mean for Bulma? Will Goku figure out the truth before it's too late?

What does this all mean? Sorry for bringing more questions than answered. I will get to every question with an answer.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	6. Phone Calls

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_A/N: _

_For all those that are wondering: I bet you weren't expceting that! So who is the Bone Killer then?_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Chi Chi groaned when she heard her cell phone go off. It was Sunday, and both she Goku had the day off. She was hoping that she could spend the day in bed with her lover, but she had no such luck. Quickly, and irritably, she grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand and unplugged it from the charger. Whoever it was better have something important to say.

"Hello," Chi Chi sounded rather groggy and annoyed.

"Oh Chi Chi did I wake you?" Bulma asked as she heard the sound of her best female friend's voice.

"It's fine," Chi Chi responded as the tiredness wore off, "how did it go last night?"

Chi Chi noticed it was silent on Bulma's end for a moment. The raven-haired woman had been worried for her friend. The silence on heightened her worry.

"I met a man last night," Bulma admitted.

Chi Chi rolled her eyes. For a moment, she thought her blue-haired best friend had a run in with the Bone Killer. Chi Chi knew Bulma liked to date men. She went on a lot of non-serious dates with several different guys. Every so often, Bulma would say that she met someone, but it would never last long.

"Right Bulma," Chi Chi retorted, "like I haven't heard that before."

"No seriously Chi Chi this one is different," Bulma immediately responded.

Chi Chi blinked. She never heard Bulma plead like that for a guy before. Could Bulma be serious? Just by the tone of her friend's voice, Chi Chi was tempted to believe her friend.

"Tell me about this guy," Chi Chi spoke, ready to hear more.

"Well he is my height. He has black hair and the most incredible onyx eyes," Bulma began in a dreamy voice.

"He sounds attractive," Chi Chi thought out loud at her friend's description.

"Believe me he is. He is so sexy. I never felt this way about anyone, not even Yamcha," the blue-haired beauty explained.

Chi Chi was taken back. Normally Bulma would not bring up Yamcha. She always avoided his memory. Chi Chi suddenly smiled. This guy must really be something else. She was happy that Bulma finally found someone special in her life. If anyone needed it, it was Bulma.

"What's his name? I'd love to meet this mystery man," the raven-haired woman replied.

"His name is Vegeta, and you will meet him soon," Bulma answered.

Chi Chi just hoped that whoever this Vegeta guy was, he wouldn't break her best friend's heart. She wasn't sure if Bulma would be able to recover from anymore heartache.

"Hey Chi Chi I got to go. I'm getting another call," Bulma spoke.

They both said their goodbyes and Chi Chi hung up her phone and placed it back on her charger. It was good to hear from Bulma.

"Who was that?" asked a sleepy Goku.

Chi Chi looked at the man lying beside her. Both of his eyes were closed as he lay on his side facing her. Chi Chi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was Bulma," she answered.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at his fiancée. Wasn't it a little early for Bulma to be calling? Both he and Chi Chi knew that Bulma was defiantly not a morning person.

"This early?" he asked as he yawned.

"Well she was really excited," she replied.

He raised an eyebrow at the woman beside him. What in the world was she talking about?

"About what?" he asked.

Chi Chi smiled. He was so cute sometimes. She really did love him with all her heart.

"Apparently Bulma met a man," she stated.

Goku almost laughed. Bulma said that a lot. He stopped believing her a long time ago.

"And what is so special about this one?" Goku asked in an amused voice.

Chi Chi laughed. Goku had the same reaction that she had. At least she wasn't the only one.

"Well from what Bulma told me, not even Yamcha made her feel like the way she is feeling," she responded.

Goku blinked a few times, letting his fiancée's words sink in. He knew, along with everyone else (maybe not Bulma), that if Yamcha hadn't died he and Bulma would have broken up eventually. Their personalities did not suit each other. Bulma has a fiery personality, and Yamcha had a much more shy type of personality. He couldn't match the need that Bulma needed a man who was just as fiery and spirited as she was.

"Must be some guy," Goku muttered.

Chi Chi agreed. She couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

After Chi Chi ended their call, Bulma answered her other call.

"Hello Bulma Briefs," Bulma answered.

"Woman," a deep and gruff voice answered back.

Bulma smiled. Immediately she knew who it was. She was hoping that is was him calling.

"It's Bulma Veggie," she responded with a giggle.

"Veggie?" he repeated in a confused tone.

"If you're going to keep calling me woman, then I get to give you a nickname," the blue-haired woman explained.

Bulma heard him chuckle on the other end. It was a sexy chuckle that she liked hearing.

"Fine woman. Do you have any plans tonight?" he asked after stopped laughing.

Bulma thought about it for a moment. She really didn't have any specials plans for tonight. None that she couldn't reschedule. After all, she rather spend the evening with him.

"No I don't why?" she asked.

"We are going out tonight," Vegeta answered.

Bulma huffed. He didn't even ask her! He was really demanding.

"And what makes you think I even want to go out with you!" she slightly yelled.

"You haven't said no haven't you woman?" Vegeta retorted.

Bulma had to admit he had her there. This guy kept getting more and more intriguing every time she talked to him. He was defiantly one of a kind.

"I'll meet you at your place at seven," he added.

"Okay," she agreed, "I live at 1802 Silver Lakes Dr, apartment 300. You better not be late."

He chuckled once more. Bulma smiled. She really liked the sound of his voice.

"See you then woman," Vegeta spoke as he hung up.

Bulma smiled as she put her cell phone on her bed. She couldn't wait to go out with Vegeta tonight!

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

Bulma and Vegeta have planned their first date. Will Goku and Chi Chi approve of the new man in Bulma's life?

What is the Bone Killer planning, and when will he strike?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	7. Day Out

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Goku and Chi Chi walked hand in hand to the little cafe downtown. Rather than spend the whole day in bed together, the couple decided to spend their afternoon together by going out on a relaxing and romantic date. Chi Chi thought it would be a great idea to go to this little cafe in the city. She and Bulma went there once when they were having their "girl time" once every month. Chi Chi loved the little place and the food served there, and thought her Goku would enjoy it as well.

"This place looks great Chi Chi," Goku Son stated as he took a good look around.

The cafe was indeed very small. The place was built to be a little fancy, but to also get this homey feeling while eating. There were intricately designed tea cups and pots all around the place. Each table had a different colored table cloth. It was really adorable. A moment later, the hostess seated then in a table outside. Both Goku and Chi Chi requested to dine outside. It was a beautiful day out and neither of them minded.

Goku had quickly eaten all the food he had ordered. He was starving! Chi Chi was still repulsed by the amount of food her fiancée could inhale even after all these years she had known him.

"That was delicious," he stated as he patted his full stomach.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. That was her Goku alright. She couldn't picture him any other way. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

"So what do you want do next Chi Chi?" he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

She thought about what she wanted to do for a moment. All that she knew was that she and Goku were going to spend the day together.

"I want to," Chi Chi stopped talking when Goku's cell phone went off.

Goku stared into her dark eyes and sighed before answering his phone, "Hello, Goku Son speaking."

It was silent as Goku listened to the person on the other end. Chi Chi just couldn't believe it.

"I'll be there soon," he spoke before hanging up the phone.

Chi Chi knew there day together was ruined. Couldn't they just get one flipping day off! Goku put his phone back into his pocket and looked at his lover.

"That was the station, they need me to go in," he explained honestly.

"But it's your day off!" she complained childishly.

Chi Chi knew that he had to go, but that didn't mean she had to like it. It was the life being a rookie cop.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi," he apologized with sincerity in his orbs.

She knew she couldn't be mad at him. It wasn't even his fault anyways.

"I'll see you at my place later," she caved in.

Goku smiled widely. He had the best woman becoming his wife. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will," he responded, "but can you pick up the cheek?"

Chi Chi's eyes narrowed dangerously. He was really pushing it.

"Fine," she growled.

He kissed her on the cheek one more time before running off. She closed her eyes for a moment. This was not how she planned her day at all.

"Check!" she angrily yelled.

* * *

Bulma looked herself over in her mirror. Vegeta is supposed to be here any minute to pick her up for their first date together. She was so nervous; she had to look perfect. Bulma was wearing a strapless black dress that came down right above her knees. It was both simple and beautiful. Her cyan hair was down and straightened. She was in a really good mood and nothing was going to ruin it for her. Not even Chi Chi and her foul mood. Bulma closed her eyes as she thought about it. Earlier in the afternoon, Bulma had gotten a call from her friend Chi Chi saying that she needed the blue-haired beauty to pick her up. Bulma thought it was weird that her dear friend was not with her fiancée, Goku. Unconsciously, she shuddered at the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_Bulma had arrived at the cafe ten minutes after she had gotten off the phone with Chi Chi. The blue-haired woman had found her dark-haired friend outside the restaurant waiting for her. Bulma waved to her friend to grab her attention. Chi Chi noticed her best friend and sat in the passenger's seat. Bulma could feel the anger radiating from her best female friend._

_"Where is Goku?" the blue-haired beauty asked when she noticed her fun-loving friend was not there._

_"Well he is not here is he," Chi Chi snapped._

_"How come you didn't have him come pick you up?" Bulma curiously asked._

_That was not the best thing to ask her ticked off friend._

_"Why would I want a selfish idiot who leaves me with the damn check after he is the one who fucking left me!" Chi Chi shouted angrily at her best friend._

_Bulma flinched. Why was she at the receiving end of Chi Chi's anger? She knew one thing, she wasn't going to ask any more questions. She drove to Chi Chi's apartment in silence._

_~End Flashback~_

Bulma was pulled from her thoughts went the doorbell rang. She gulped nervously and checked her hair once more. Taking a quick glance at her alarm clock on the dresser beside her bed, she noted the time was seven o'clock on the dot. It was sure to be him; he was right on time. She brushed aside her nervousness and walked out of her bedroom and to her front door. Bulma's hand rested on the door knob. It was like she could almost feel him. He heart began to race in anticipation. She opened the door in one swift movement.

There he was standing there right outside her door. Vegeta, the man that Bulma has totally become entranced by. He looked sinfully good in her eyes. He had on black slacks, a grey wife beater over his chiseled chest, and a red buttoned down collared shirt. His ebony eyes scanned her form at the same time. Bulma just could not keep her eyes off of him.

"See something you like?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.

His sexy and deep voice brought Bulma out of her stupor. She flashed him a radiant smile that can win the heart of any man.

"Maybe I do," she responded with her cerulean eyes sparkling.

Vegeta just smirked at her. He wasn't going to tell her that he was feeling the exact same way for her. She intrigued him.

Bulma linked her thin arm with one of his muscular ones.

"Lead the way Veggie," she spoke with a wink.

Vegeta grunted and exited the apartment building with Bulma at his side.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

Bulma and Vegeta have planned their first date. Will Goku and Chi Chi approve of the new man in Bulma's life?

What is the Bone Killer planning, and when will he strike?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	8. What Is He Planning?

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Goku sighed as he walked into Chi Chi's apartment. He was grateful each of them had a key to the other's place. His shoulders were slumped and his head was hung low. It had been a long afternoon and evening, and he was exhausted. Not to mention he already felt terrible for leaving Chi Chi high and dry on their date. He hoped that she made home alright. Goku assumed that his fiancée called Bulma to get a ride home. After all, Bulma did not live that far away.

Goku entered the bedroom with another sigh. All that he wanted to do was lie in bed with Chi Chi wrapped in his arms and just fall asleep. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings like he normally did. Suddenly, Goku felt a quick jab in his ribs. It caught him by surprise and his breath hitched.

"That was for walking out on our date earlier," Chi Chi growled.

Goku blinked and stared at the angry woman in front of him. He knew he deserved her anger, and he was used to this. Chi Chi moved so she was standing right in front of the man she intends to marry.

"And this is for leaving me with the damn bill," she spoke as she delivered an uppercut to his left cheek.

He knew her attack would not hurt him. She was just letting out some steam. He grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulders. She tried punching and kicking him with no avail. He was just too strong. But he has always been like that. When he reached her bed, he carefully pulled her off his shoulder and placed her on the bed. Chi Chi blinked a couple of times. He was always gentle with her. Then he pressed his lips to hers. She instantly gave into the kiss. Even before he arrived, she knew she wouldn't be at him for long. They broke apart for some much needed air.

Goku sighed and lay down beside his lover before pulling her on top of him. Chi Chi sighed as well and laid her head on top of his muscular chest. She wanted this this just as much as he did. She looked up and noticed how worn out he was. Her eyes softened as she knew he was really not at fault.

"What happened at work?" she asked as she noticed the stress he felt.

Goku wrapped his arms around her slim waist and closed his eyes. Should he tell her? He knew he had to, but he didn't want to. It was the kind of news she wanted to hear.

"The reason I was called in to work today was a homicide," he began.

Chi Chi waited for him to continue as she looked at him. She had a feeling the news he was about to share was going to be bad.

"An investor named Roshi was found murdered. He was stabbed fatally in the artery near his parts with a bone," he continued.

She gasped. If he was killed with a bone, that could mean that it could have only been one person. That damn monster was at it again!

"And that's not the worst of it," he added.

Chi Chi eyed the man she was laying on top of. How could it be any worse?

"After testing the bone he was killed with, it was discovered that the bone was Yamcha's tibia," he explained.

Chi Chi felt like she was going to be physically sick. That was just sick and twisted. She knew that the Bone Killer was sending a message by doing that.

"I don't get why he went after Roshi thought," Goku thought out loud.

The raven-haired woman also thought about it for a moment as well. The name did sound familiar. She thought about how Roshi would be connected to them. Suddenly, she remembered.

"Roshi was that pervert investor who worked with Mr. Briefs that kept hitting on Bulma," she stated.

Goku's mouth dropped open. He remembered now too. Bulma was always complaining about him.

"What does this mean honey?" Chi Chi nervously asked her man.

"I don't know yet Chi. But I know that none of us are safe, especially Bulma," he replied.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

Sorry this was such a short chapter, but I decided to give Bulma and Vegeta's date a chapter on its own since it's a long one. I finally finished writing it out so updates will be coming out faster.

Are any of them safe against the Bone Killer?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	9. First Date

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Bulma smiled as Vegeta opened the car door for her. He rolled his eyes and moved to the side. She got out of his car and followed her date into the restaurant. It was a nice little Italian place. She continued to smile. The restaurant gave off a very homey feeling. He took a quick glance at her face. Her crystal orbs were lit up with excitement. Vegeta smirked. He was good and he, along with she, knew it. The hostess seated them at a table in the far corner. They sat down across from one another on the little table. Each of them had a glass of white wine. Bulma stared into his deep onyx orbs for a moment. His eyes held so much emotion, yet none at the same time. It was quite mysterious and perplexing. She wondered what made happened in his past that made him so guarded.

"So woman, what do you do for a living?" Vegeta asked her after he took a sip of his glass of wine.

Bulma blinked a couple of times. She knew that she was caught staring at him by the smirk that was gracing his handsome features. In response, she just smiled and took a sip of her drink.

"I do some modeling here and there. I also write," she answered him.

She watched him lean back in his chair and study her. By his actions and the look in his eyes, she could tell that he liked to be in control of things. _'This should be interesting,' _she thought.

"Poetry and short stories mostly," she replied.

He smirked at her once more. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Amateur work I'm sure," he stated with confidence and a hint of mocking.

Bulma's cyan orbs narrowed. He better not be mocking her!

"I am a damned good writer thank you very much!" she responded in a raised voice.

He just continued to smirk at her. Bulma wondered what he was planning.

"Is any of your work published?" he continued.

The blue-haired beauty shook her head no.

"Then that makes you an amateur," Vegeta finished.

Bulma blushed. He did have her there, not that she would admit that to him. She still had her pride.

"You should read some of my work," she suggested as her blush deepened.

The smirk on his lips faded away. He could tell that she didn't like to share her writing with others. It was saying a lot that she wanted him to read it.

"Maybe I will," he replied.

Bulma's smiled returned. For some reason, she felt really self-conscious around the man in front of her and not at the same time. They stared to each other's eyes for another moment. Studying the other person and having a silent conversation all the while.

They looked away from one another when the waiter brought them their food. Bulma could not understand why she felt this away about a man that she barely knew. But he made her feel so alive. It was all passion and need when they were together. All that she knew is that she did not want to stop seeing him.

"So what about you Vegeta?" Bulma asked before taking a bite out of her spaghetti.

Vegeta swallowed his mouthful of food.

"What woman?" he asked before getting another bite ready.

"What do you do? What are your parents like? Do you have any sibling? Tell me about you," she asked.

Vegeta shook his head in amazement. She managed to get all of that out in one single breath. Indeed she was quite nosy.

"I'm an artist, my parents are dead, and no I have no siblings," he answered in a monotone.

The blue-haired woman eyed him strangely. It was obvious that he did not like talking about these matters. It was also clear that he did not wish for her to ask more questions about it. She felt like sighing. He was such a mystery.

Both of them quickly finished their meals. Bulma noted that Vegeta had quite an appetite. He was almost as bad as Goku! Luckily, Vegeta had much better table manners than her dear friend. Both Bulma and Vegeta ended up staring at one another once more. It was not awkward between them. The blue-haired beauty smiled at the handsome man sitting across from her.

"So what's next Veggie?" she asked as she rested her chin on her hands.

The flame-haired male raised an eyebrow. The woman was quite the enigma.

"What are you interested in doing woman?" he responded.

Bulma thought about it for a moment. What did she want to do with him? It suddenly hit her.

"Take me dancing Vegeta," she stated with a grin.

He chuckled before pulling a wad of cash from his pocket. He left a wad of bills on the table. The waiter obviously got a great tip. Vegeta stood up and walked over to his date.

"Let's go," he spoke.

Bulma grabbed her purse and stood up. Excitement coursed through her veins. She grabbed his arm and followed him out of the restaurant. She could not wait to see where he would take her.

Bulma felt like squealing in excitement. He ended up taking her to her favorite club in town.

"How did you know this is my favorite club?" she asked as they entered the building.

Vegeta looked at her and smirked.

"Lucky guess," he replied while keeping that smirk gracing his features.

She grinned at him. Recognizing the song playing, she grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Once again, he pulled her body close to his. She molded right in. Bulma smiled and closed her eyes. She really did feel safe in his arms. It was like the world could be crashing down around them, but it wouldn't matter as long as she was in his arms. Vegeta also liked having her in his arms. He felt whole when she was there. They moved their bodies to the melody of the song playing.

Once again they found themselves in a passionate kiss. Bulma moaned as their tongues did the oldest dance of passion. It felt so good to be so close to him. He was feeling the exact same way about her. They couldn't get enough of each other. They broke apart from their intimate embrace when the song ended. Again, they continued to stare into each other's eyes. It was then they knew they couldn't be away from one another. Another song began to play and they began to dance once more. Smoldering passion was burning in their eyes all the while.

Bulma felt like sighing when Vegeta pulled his car into the parking lot of her apartment building. She did not want this night to end. He turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car. Bulma reluctantly unbuckled her seatbelt and opened her door. He was waiting for her. He pulled her to her feet and kissed her passionately on the lips. She moaned into the kiss and ran her fingers through his thick mane as he pushed her against the car. Removing her fingers through his hair, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips as lips and tongue assaulted hers. After a few more moments, they broke away from each other. Her lips were swollen from the kiss they just shared.

"Goodnight," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She looked into his onyx orbs and smiled seductively.

"Goodnight," she replied in the same tone.

Vegeta removed his hands from her body and stepped to the side. She glanced at his handsome face as she headed for her apartment building. Before she went inside, she glanced over her shoulder. He was leaning against his car with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her. She smiled and walked inside, heading for her apartment. All of the troubles haunting her mind were forgotten.

Bulma, Goku, and Chi Chi slept peacefully that night. Their everyday worries did not taint their dreams. For once they could say they slept well. But there was one person out there who was not sleeping. Someone biding their time and waiting to strike. After all, everything is going according to plan….

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

Bulma and Vegeta's first date was a success! But what is the Bone Killer planning, and will they be able to stop him?

There is only a couple more chapters left!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	10. One Month Later

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

A little over a month has gone by for the gang. Bulma, and Chi Chi have been planning Goku and Chi Chi's wedding all the while. Goku decided to let the two females that meant most to him handle it. He only cared when he was going to be up on that alter getting ready to say 'I do'. Chi Chi knew this fact, and let him get away with planning so little. Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta have spent a lot of time together. Both Goku and Chi Chi have never seen their blue-haired best friend so happy before. Never before has Bulma Briefs acted like this. Though they have not met this mysterious man named Vegeta, they were both very grateful to him. If it wasn't for Vegeta entering Bulma's life, Bulma might have slipped into a depression. A few nights a week, Bulma and Vegeta would go out on a date. What was surprising to Bulma, in all the time they have spent together, they have not had sex yet. Sure they both wanted to, but they wanted to wait for the right time more. Bulma had already admitted to herself lately that she might be falling in love with the flame-haired male. That fact slightly scared the blue-haired beauty. She has not loved any man since Yamcha has been alive. Yamcha was her first and only love until now. But Bulma was ready to move past Yamcha's ghost.

In the past month, none of the gang has seen the Bone Killer. It was most strange. Goku thought it was most odd. While his fiancée planned their upcoming wedding, Goku did a lot of research. Chi Chi had wanted her lover to drop it, but he just couldn't. The crazy-haired male could feel in his bones that the monster is planning something. The fun-loving Goku decided to start his research by digging into the Bone Killer's past Goku had realized from his findings that everything had changed when he, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha visited the mausoleum. The Bone Killer only killed trespassers in a sense. Those that bothered him in his dwelling were disposed of. All of that changed over a year ago. It was like the Bone Killer found something to fixate on. But why them of all people who visited the mausoleum? Why not kill Goku, Bulma, and Chi Chi? What made Bulma so special?

Bulma and Chi Chi sat at the kitchen table in the dark-haired woman's apartment. They were discussing the final details for the upcoming wedding. Both of them together looked like two school girls with all the giggling they were doing. They were just so excited. They had plans since middle school when they first became such close friends.

"Remember when we were younger; you planned on wearing a black wedding dress?" Chi Chi spoke with a laugh.

Bulma joined in the laughter too.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted to everything traditional. You even pretended Goku was your groom!" the blue-haired woman responded.

The dark-haired woman smiled. The thought still left her in a state of pure bliss.

"The moment I laid eyes on Goku Son, I knew he was the man I was going to marry one day," Chi Chi stated blissfully.

Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. Her two best friends were so corny when it came to romance. It was just hilarious. The two of them were saps when it came to love.

"I still think it's funny that you convinced him to marry you," the blue-haired beauty joked before breaking out into laughter.

Chi Chi frowned as her best friend laughed. She smacked her best friend in the arm, but she too soon joined in the laughter.

Goku sighed as he walked inside Chi Chi's apartment. He had spent the better half of his day conducting research on the Bone Killer like he has been doing lately. The answers were right there in front of him to see. If only it would just hit him! Goku turned his head to the side when he heard the girlish laughter fill his ears. In the kitchen, his fiancée and best friend were sitting at the table with Chi Chi's wedding binder in front of them. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. They were his family.

When she spotted the male walking toward her, Chi Chi grinned at her fiancée and motioned for him to join her. Goku dropped the papers he had brought home with him on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Bulma grinned at her oldest friend.

"Hi honey," Goku greeted as he kissed his fiancée on the cheek, "how was your day?"

Chi Chi leaned into his calming presence and pecked him quickly on the lips. It was the kind that she would do for the rest of her life.

"Well Bulma and I have finally finished all of the plans for the wedding," she stated.

The fun-loving detective grinned. All of that planning was finally done. He couldn't wait to see the end result of Bulma and his lover's hard work.

"That's great news. All that is left now is to say 'I do'," he responded.

The blue-haired beauty laughed out loud. It was so typical of Goku to say something like that.

"I bet that is all that you are worried about, isn't it Goku?" she asked.

Goku gave the woman that was his first friend a thumbs up.

"It's the only thing that matters to me," he replied.

The three close friends all broke out into a fit of laughter.

Bulma checked the time on her watch after the laughter had died out. She then looked back at her two best friends.

"I got to go. I'm meeting Vegeta at my place in a little bit," the blue-eyed woman stated.

Chi Chi grinned mischievously at her dear friend.

"I wonder why," the raven-haired woman muttered with an obvious undertone.

Bulma glared at her friend. She knew right away what her friend was implying. Not everything was about sex in her life.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Chi Chi. I plan on telling Vegeta that I love him," the blue-haired woman responded.

Goku and Chi Chi's eyes widened. Did they just hear their best friend right?

"Are you serious?" the engaged couple asked.

Bulma stood up and crossed her arms in a familiar stance. Was it really that hard to believe?

"Of course I am. Why would I kid about something like that?" she asked in a stern voice.

The engaged couple was silenced. Of course Bulma would not joke about something like that. They should have known better, but it was so hard to believe.

"Do you think he will say it back to you?" Chi Chi asked after a moment.

They blue-haired beauty smiled. Her cerulean eyes told Goku that she was lost in her own thoughts.

"I hope so," Bulma replied.

Chi Chi stood up and grabbed her car keys off the kitchen counter. She was the one to pick Bulma up earlier in the day.

"Well let's get you home then," the raven-haired woman stated with a grin on her pretty face.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

So will Goku figure out what the Bone Killer is planning in time to stop him? How will Vegeta react to Bulma's confession?

There is only a couple more chapters left!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	11. Confessions

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Goku and Chi Chi followed Bulma into the blue-haired beauty's spacious apartment. They were determined to meet this mysterious man. If their best friend is in love with this guy, the couple needed to be introduced. Bulma absolutely agreed with the engaged couple. In fact, she could not wait for her two best friends to meet Vegeta. When Bulma got inside her home, she began to pick things up and clean a little. Everything had to be perfect tonight. Tonight she was going to confess her feelings and move her relationship to the next step. Maybe after she told her stubborn Vegeta how she felt, he would let her in. Bulma still had the feeling that the flame-haired male was still guarding a part of himself from her. Hopefully after tonight, things will change for the better.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Bulma jumped a little and stood straight and tall. She stole a quick glance at Goku and Chi Chi who were sitting on the couch. They both gave their blue-haired friend a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Bulma returned the smile and walked over to the door. Opening the door, her smile grew wider. Vegeta stood there in front of her with his usual smirk gracing his features.

"Are you going to invite me in woman?" he asked jokingly.

The blue-haired woman rolled her eyes. She was used to his strange sense of humor and very crazy mood swings. After all, Bulma had dubbed it "Vegeta lingo." The dark haired male watched his woman move to the side before entering her large apartment.

At this time, Goku and Chi Chi stood up from the couch they were sitting on. Bulma closed the door and lead Vegeta to her closest friends. Vegeta eyed his woman and let her lead him. He looked at the two people he assumed were a couple by their simple actions. Chi Chi stood close to her Goku, and Goku held the dark-haired woman in a protective and intimate embrace. Bulma stopped right in front of the engaged couple with Vegeta was just a step behind her.

"Vegeta these are my two best friends Goku and Chi Chi. Chi Chi and Goku, this is my boyfriend Vegeta," the blue-haired beauty introduced.

The flame-haired male took a step forward. He shook both Goku and Chi Chi's hands.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the raven-haired woman stated with a smile.

Goku smiled his usual smile at the shorter man. Instantly, Goku could tell that Vegeta was the kind of man that was usually misunderstood.

Chi Chi moved closer to her best friend. The older woman had to admit that she had never seen the sparkle in Bulma's eyes like when she was with Vegeta.

"Well I must say you were right. He is pretty good looking," the raven-haired woman whispered in her best friend's ear.

Bulma giggled. She knew for a fact that her Vegeta is hot.

"Better not let Goku hear you say that Chi," she responded.

Now both females were laughing. Goku and Vegeta eyed their women. Neither had a clue what the women found so amusing.

"Well we better leave you two love birds alone," Chi Chi spoke as she moved away from her best friend and closer to her fiancée.

Goku nodded his head in agreement. The two lovers needed their time alone together. Goku and Chi Chi's hands intertwined as they headed for the door. Bulma smiled at her two best friends. She was grateful to have such great friends like them. The engaged couple stopped at the door and looked at the couple behind them.

"I'll see you later Bulma," Goku spoke, "it was great nice meeting you Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted in response. Bulma rolled her eyes. It was so typical of Vegeta.

"Call me later Bulma and tell me all about how it worked out," Chi Chi spoke to her best friend.

Bulma winked at her best female friend. Chi Chi chuckled and the two lovers left the apartment leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone together. The dark-eyed man turned to his lover.

"What was she talking about?" he asked out of curiosity.

Bulma turned to the man that captured her heart. His dark eyes were on hers. She loved his eyes.

"You'll find out," she answered.

* * *

Goku followed his fiancée into her apartment. Chi Chi yawned and flopped down on to her couch. She frowned when she landed on the stack of papers her fiancée had left there when he first arrived earlier. Goku moved so he was standing in front of the couch and the woman resting on the piece of furniture. Chi Chi moved so she was no longer resting on the stack of papers. The dark-haired woman was curious at the work her lover brought with him. Normally, he wouldn't bring any work with him to work on.

"What's this?" Chi Chi asked as she grabbed one of the papers.

Goku sat down on the only open spot available on the couch. He watched his lover as she read the piece of paper in her hand.

"It's all the research I have on the Bone Killer," he began.

Chi Chi eyed her man. He knew that she hated it when he talked about that monster.

"Why did you have to bring it here Goku?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Goku sighed. He knew how she felt. But he couldn't help it. He was sure she would understand.

"I've been searching for the truth," he answered truthfully.

The raven-haired woman dropped the piece of paper that was in her hand. All that she wanted to do was to forget about the Bone Killer. But she also knew that Goku wanted meaning for everything.

"I feel the answers I need are in the town that I told you about that was massacred," he confessed.

She closed her eyes. Instantly, Chi Chi knew what he was about to say next.

"Tomorrow I'm going to visit it," he added.

The dark haired woman closed her eyes. Who was she to deny the man she loves so deeply the answers he so desperately seeks?

"I'm not going to stop you Goku," she stated after a moment.

Goku looked up into her dark eyes and kissed her on the lips. There was no doubt in the love Goku and Chi Chi felt for one another.

* * *

Vegeta sat down on the same couch Goku and Chi Chi sat down on earlier. Bulma smiled at her man and sat down next to him.

"So how was your day?" she asked as she closed the gap between their seated bodies.

Vegeta smirked at her not so subtle movement, but let it slide. He decided not to say anything.

"Fine, but work was murder though," he replied while keeping his usual smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes at his joke. She hated his sense of humor sometimes.

"Well what is the problem?" she responded.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment. He never trusted anyone like he did with Bulma. He felt like he could honestly be himself around her and not be judged harshly. It was like he could let his guard down around her.

"I'm stuck on what I should do on this big project I'm working on," he answered her.

Bulma rested her head on his shoulder. Instantly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Follow your instincts. They will lead you into doing what is best," she suggested.

He grunted and kissed her on the forehead. Her advice will be noted. Bulma looked up and kissed him on the lips which he instantly gave into.

Bulma broke away from his lips with a light blush gracing her delicate features. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as she moved away from him in order to face him. He also noted the serious look her crystal blue eyes. _'It's now or never,' _she thought. She was ready to tell him the truth now; it was the right moment she had long since been waiting for.

"Vegeta I have a couple of things to tell you," she began with a deep breath.

The flame-haired male remained still. He could sense that is was something really important. It was easily visible in her eyes.

"First off, I never told you that the first man I had ever loved died," she began, "we were high school sweet hearts that would have never lasted."

Vegeta was confused. Why did he care about her old flame? That guy was no longer in her life.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

Bulma sighed. She really didn't want him to freak out when he heard what she was about to say.

"Because he was murdered!" she responded in an exasperated voice.

Her words shut the arrogant man up.

"Over a year ago in high school, Goku, Chi Chi, Yamcha, and I heard a rumor about a local ghost story. We had been so bored at that time; we decided to see if it was true. That night the four of us headed to the town's mausoleum," Bulma paused for a moment, "that night changed our lives forever. We would have never thought the rumors were true about the Bone Killer. But Yamcha was killed, and I was kidnapped. Goku and Chi Chi found me, and then Goku fought with the killer. All of us thought Goku had killed him, but a little over a month ago, we found out that he was still alive."

Vegeta blinked a couple of times. That was some story his woman told, but he knew she was speaking the truth by the look in her cerulean eyes. Besides, what reason did she have to lie?

"Vegeta," she uttered in a quiet voice.

The dark-haired man turned to face her. Did she honestly think she was going to scare him away?

"Why are you telling me this woman?" he asked in a voice that was without a harsh tone.

Bulma's eyes welled up with a wave of tears. Suddenly, she jumped into Vegeta's lap and buried her head into his hard chest. He held on to her as her body shook with sobs. After a few minutes, Bulma finally looked up into his onyx orbs. It was now time to tell him the rest of what she needed to say.

"Because I love you Vegeta, and I don't ever want to lose you," she admitted.

Vegeta was rendered speechless for a few moments. She loved him. She was in love with him. The blue-haired beauty noticed a real genuine smile appear on his handsome face. He looked so beautiful when he smiled for real like that. Suddenly, he pulled her into the most passionate kiss both had ever felt.

Bulma moved so she was straddling the waist of the man she loved. His hands roamed her body as hers ran through his thick mane. Even though he didn't say it, Bulma knew he loved her too. She knew he loves her just as much as she felt by his actions. They finally broke apart for some much needed air. She rested her forehead against his and smiled and looked into his eyes. Everything was perfect. She felt like nothing could go wrong. Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked.

"You make it hard for me to leave," he spoke in a husky voice.

Bulma's eyes snapped to his in a shocked expression. She was hoping they maybe could consummate their relationship.

"You have to leave?" she asked in a whisper.

He grabbed the sides of her face and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I have work to do," he answered.

Bulma sighed and pouted. He chuckled when she crossed her arms across her chest as he stood up from the couch. She looked like a spoiled child. He gave her another kiss on the lips. Bulma did not want it to end ever, but sadly it did. He took a second to look into her eyes. They were so warm.

"Know that you are my inspiration Bulma," he stated.

Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped. He called her by his name, and said the most sweetest thing. She smiled at him, and she knew she could love no other man.

"I will see you soon," he spoke before leaving.

* * *

Goku pulled Chi Chi closer to his chest. She had long since fallen asleep after their sweet love making. He closed his eyes once more. Both of them agreed that he would leave first thing in the morning to the ghost town. He will finally have all the answers then. But it didn't help him now. Why did he have such a bad feeling in his gut? He felt like something was going to happen tonight and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

Well Bulma and Vegeta's test has survived the truth, but will other obstacles get in their way? What is Goku sensing, and will it come true?

Stayed tuned, because the big finale is coming up!

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	12. Kidnapped

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

_Last time:_

_Goku pulled Chi Chi closer to his chest. She had long since fallen asleep after their sweet love making. He closed his eyes once more. Both of them agreed that he would leave first thing in the morning to the ghost town. He will finally have all the answers then. But it didn't help him now. Why did he have such a bad feeling in his gut? He felt like something was going to happen tonight and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it._

* * *

That night, Bulma slept peacefully in her bed. Vegeta had admitted to her that she was in his heart and one of his reasons for going on. What could be better than that? It was the sweetest thing he could ever say to her. Bulma had a feeling for a while now that it was hard for Vegeta to admit his feelings. He was so guarded; he might never say those three words that she admitted to him. Bulma never heard her front door open, or the footsteps moving toward her bedroom. The blue-haired beauty shifted in her sleep and flipped over to her other side so she was now facing her door. The door to her bedroom slowly opened. It was the Bone Killer! He stopped right in front of her bed and stared at her for a minute. Not once did she stir at his presence. Silently, he leaned forward and lifted the sleeping blue-haired woman into his arms and close to his chest. She continued to sleep peacefully only now she slept in his arms. He turned around and disappeared into the shadows with Bulma.

Bulma stirred in her sleep. Slowly, her eyes began to open. It took a moment for the sleep to fade away. Once her vision was clear, her crystal blue eyes widened. To her horror, she was not lying in her own bed. Praying that this was all a nightmare, the blue-haired woman quickly shut her eyes. She pinched her arm before opening her eyes once more. Sadly, what she saw was not a dream. She knew instantly where she was. The recognition was so clear. She was back in the cursed mausoleum, in the same chamber, and even in the same damn stone coffin. Why was this happening? Sitting up, Bulma scanned the area. Everything felt the same. The chamber was once again lit by candles. Taking a glance to the place where she remembered over a year ago, she found the Bone Killer in the same place she first saw him. Her guess was correct. He was in the same corner facing her, watching her. Her azure orbs darkened as rage coursed through her very being. She knew that he could feel her anger.

"Who are you dammit!" she screamed at him, "Show yourself. I want to see your face!"

As the Bone Killer walked towards the stone coffin the blue-haired beauty was sitting in, the shadows that concealed his identity began to dissipate. Bulma stared. This was it; she was going to finally discover who this monster really is. He stopped when he was just a couple of feet away from her. The shadows that covered his face slowly vanished. He stared directly at her, and she was able to see him for the very first time for real. Bulma gasped and her hand moved to cover the scream the wanted to escape her lips.

* * *

Goku looked around the empty town. It was so strange. The police tape had long since been taken down. The streets were empty, and it was so quiet. It looked like everything just stopped suddenly one day. He continued to walk down the empty streets hoping to find the answers he seeks. His feet lead him to one specific house. He had no clue why he walked there, but felt that the reason was very important. It was the nicest house on the block with two stories. The house was white, with a nice lawn. Goku couldn't help but feel the need to go inside and investigate.

The door was unlocked. Unlike all the other houses he had seen, this one was all smashed up. Pictures and mirrors were smashed into many pieces. Goku looked at the stairwell. Why did he have an ominous feeling about the upstairs of this strange house? Running up the stairs, Goku was met with a locked door. It was most strange though. He was not locked out of the room. The lock was on the outside. Why would anyone want to lock anything in? It even had a few bolts on the door in addition to the lock. Goku opened the door and looked inside.

It was nothing more than a small bedroom with a bathroom attached. The room was baron. It only had a bed and a single dresser. The fun-loving cop shuddered. He couldn't imagine being imprisoned in this room. He quickly shut the door and ran back down the stairs. The room was too creepy. When Goku jumped off the bottoms steps, his foot landed on top of a picture frame. Curiosity got the better of him. He grabbed the picture and took a look. The broken glass had scratched the picture, but it was still clear enough to see. The dark-haired man eyes widened. With shaky hands, he dropped the picture on to the floor. He knew who the Bone Killer was!

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

What is going to happen to Bulma? Will Goku be able to save her in time? Is Goku right about who the killer is? And most importantly who is the Bone Killer?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	13. The Truth is Revealed!

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

_And now we find out the true identity of the Bone Killer..._

* * *

__

Last time:

__

_With shaky hands, he dropped the picture on to the floor. He knew who the Bone Killer was!_

As the Bone Killer walked towards the stone coffin the blue-haired beauty was sitting in, the shadows that concealed his identity began to dissipate. Bulma stared. This was it; she was going to finally discover who this monster really is. He stopped when he was just a couple of feet away from her. The shadows that covered his face slowly vanished. He stared directly at her, and she was able to see him for the very first time for real. Bulma gasped and her hand moved to cover the scream the wanted to escape her lips.

and...

With shaky hands, he dropped the picture on to the floor. He knew who the Bone Killer is!

**Now onto the story!**

Instantly tears began to well up in Bulma's azure orbs. It couldn't be true.

"Why?" she begged for an answer.

The Bone Killer stepped out into the candlelight. Bulma knew there was no doubt now.

"Vegeta," she sobbed.

His eyes were focused on her. Indeed, Vegeta is the Bone Killer.

* * *

Goku grabbed the picture off the ground once more. He needed the proof for Chi Chi and especially Bulma. The picture was a family portrait. A mother, a father, and a child were all in the photo. The child was none other than Vegeta when he was just a little boy. He must have been four or five. Goku ran out as fast as he could with the picture in his hand. He knew Bulma was in danger, and he needed to do something.

* * *

It felt like Bulma could not breathe for a moment. The man that she loves so deeply is also the man she fears the most. For the life of her, she couldn't understand it. Was this all just a sick game to him? Win her whole heart and just smash it to many pieces?

"Why Vegeta?" she cried, "Tell me why you did all of this?"

The blue-haired beauty watched him walk toward her. When he was right in front of her, her breath hitched. Bulma cursed her body for betraying her. Even after learning the truth, she still wanted him to hold her and comfort her.

"It was your eyes," he stated.

Bulma looked at him strangely. What did he mean her eyes?

"You had such warmth and compassion in them. When I first saw you, I knew I couldn't hurt you," he answered her truthfully.

"But you killed Yamcha," she muttered as her breathing became ragged.

Vegeta crossed his arms. He was not sorry for ending that idiot's existence.

"He reminded me of others that had harmed me," he stated firmly.

Bulma stared into his onyx orbs. She knew that he had been hurt in his past. It was the reason he is so guarded now. But still, her heart ached.

"I was born much different from others. Darkness has always surrounded me. My father had hated me for it. Everyone in the town I was born in though I was some freak of nature, an abolishment. My mother was the only one that cared about me. Your eyes remind me of her. Both of you have that same warmth," he explained, "I can still remember the last fight my parents fought after my father sealed me in my room upstairs."

Bulma gasped. His father locked his own son in a room. How could a father be so cruel?

"I had long since stopped going to school. Why go to school or any place when you the laughing stock. I refused to be ridiculed, and I was tired of being ridiculed. I could not help who I am. My father never knew my mother would visit me after he had beaten me. I knew for a long time that he hated me and wanted me dead. She would tend to my wounds and always promise that things will get better one day," he continued.

Bulma felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she was crying for him. But it was hard not to. She couldn't imagine being in his shoes. It could all be a lie, but she knew better. The truth was visible in his eyes.

"I was soon able to learn to become one with the shadows that always haunted me. No one knew I was able to escape my prison," Vegeta paused for a moment.

Bulma could see the silent tears that fell down his cheeks. It broke her heart even more. Vegeta was not the kind of man to cry.

"One night, I sat in the prison of a room I had playing with the shadows. I heard my parents shouting downstairs. In all my ten years, I had become immune to their bickering. But this time was different. I escaped my room when I heard glass shattering and my mother screaming. I got out of my room as fast as I could and ran into the kitchen where I knew my parents were. When I got there, I saw my mother's blood on my father. It was on his hands, his arms, his chest, and his face. And then I saw her lifeless body on the floor. I stared at her dead body for a moment. It was so hard to believe. But her lifeless eyes no longer carried the warmth that kept me going. I looked at the man that was my father with rage fueling me. He grabbed the knife that he stabbed her with and began to walk towards me," He told the woman in front of him.

Bulma watched as he took off his shirt. On his chest, there were several scars all over. A gasp escaped her lips. She could tell they had been there for a while.

"He stabbed me a few times, bit I managed to get the knife away from him. I finished off his miserable existence. The fucker deserved it, yet it was not enough. I wanted for revenge for myself. I got the revenge I deserved after I left the town at day break. Everyone that had hurt me had been taken care of," he continued, "I knew I would never fit in anywhere so I decided to live out on my own. All I ever had was myself anyways and that wouldn't change. So I came to the mausoleum here. Anyone who dared to disturb me was swiftly dealt with."

Bulma closed her eyes. Even after all he has done to her and the people closest to her; she couldn't help but feel for him. His entire life was a twisted nightmare. She opened her eyes and stared into his onyx orbs. There was something in those eyes of his. Why did she have a feeling that he needed to tell her more?

"Vegeta," she called.

The flame-haired man pulled her into a passionate kiss. She instantly gave into the kiss. This was the man she fell in love with.

Realizing what she was doing, Bulma broke away from the kiss. Vegeta eyed her. What was his woman thinking?

"Woman," he warned her in a non-threatening voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She was surprised that she grew to love him calling her that name. It helped to defeat the awkwardness. Not to mention it made her feel special when he called her that. She was his woman. Wait, she shouldn't be feeling this for him. He is a killer that left her scarred. She looked away from him. Vegeta couldn't lose her now. He couldn't lose her ever.

"Bulma," he called as he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

She really didn't want to look into his obsidian eyes because she knew if she looked into them, she would be lost in their depths. But she did anyway against her better judgment. It felt so amazing when he called her by her name.

"Was it really true when you said you loved me?" he asked her.

Bulma gulped. This was her moment of truth. She could tell him no, or tell him yes. But the truth was, she could not lie to him.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

Vegeta's eyes widened, and his usual stonic mask vanished. He moved closer to her so they were face to face now. She could feel his hot breath right on her ear.

"I love you too," he softly whispered in her ear.

Bulma's eyes widened. Never would she have thought he would say those three words to her. But he did. And it was the most special moment Bulma had ever felt.

**(Lemon Warning)**

The blue-haired woman wrapped her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. She knew now that her love for him did not waver. In a teasing manner, she brushed her lips against his. He growled and pulled her into a kiss as he grabbed one of her legs and ran his hand up her leg. Bulma moaned as she pushed her body against his. Desire was high in both of their systems. This is what both of them wanted. They had for a while now. Her fingers intertwined with his locks and his hands roamed all over her body. He wanted to feel every part of her. Their lips broke away as he pulled the tank top she wore to bed off of her. Luckily for him that she doesn't wear a bra at night. Bulma stared at him as he studied her. She was gorgeous in his eyes. He brought his mouth to one of her breasts, and his hand went to the other. She arched her back to him to give him better access. His ministrations felt so amazing. Her nails racked the skin of his back as his tongue flicked over her nipple. She gasped when he softly bit into the tender flesh. Then he switched breasts. She let out another moan and gripped his shoulders. Soon he was done with her supple breasts. He looked back up at her flushed face and kissed her softly on the lips. Bulma felt him pull down her pajama shorts and the underwear she wore underneath. All the while she looked into his onyx orbs. At the moment, she knew she was ready along with him as well.

Vegeta felt the blue-haired woman underneath him tug on his pants. He grunted, and let her unbutton them. Once she did that, he slid them off. They joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. Bulma looked at his erect manhood. He was defiantly well endowed in that department. She showered him with little butterfly kisses along his collarbone and chest. His hands rubbed her upper thighs and pulled her long, creamy legs apart. Bulma gasped when he inserted a digit into her folds. Then suddenly he inserted another. She was wet for him. Slowly, he pulled his finger out of her and then swiftly back in. he continued going harder and faster. Bulma continued to moan in ecstasy, and his thumb rubbed her nub all the while. He wanted to see her orgasm that he brought on. With a moan that was followed by a pleasurable scream, she came. He pulled his fingers out of her and once again kissed her on the lips.

Bulma smiled. A devious plan forming in her mind. It was her turn now. Her hand traveled down from his handsome face. Slowly, her hand softly moved down his chiseled chest. He was well built and felt amazing. Not to mention, she had the urge to trace out each and every scar he had. Her hand stopped lowering down his body when she reached his hardened member. Vegeta just smirked at her; he knew what she was going to do. Her hand cupped his flesh. Slowly, her hand went up and down on his shaft. Each time her hand reached his tip, the faster she went. He groaned in pleasure. This woman was sinfully good. He trailed kisses along her neck. Bulma could feel his release coming. A smirk appeared on her lips. She kissed him on the lips before pulling her hand away from his hardened member. He growled in frustration and disappointment. Looks like he'd have to punish her.

Vegeta spread her legs further apart. Bulma moaned in anticipation. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him now. Vegeta smirked. Her eyes were clouded with lust and her lips were slightly swollen. Yet she was still so beautiful in his eyes. She looked like an angel. Slowly, he pushed his tip into her ready entrance. Bulma closed her eyes and bucked her hips. He was taking so long, and she wanted him. He chuckled out loud and grabbed her hips. He held her in place. Very slowly, he entered her. The flame-haired man gave her a moment to adjust to her size. Her eyes widened and she moaned loudly. He pulled out of her and then thrusted back into her swiftly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his shoulders tightly. She wanted him to dominate and please her. His speed quickened with every thrust and he pushed into her mound harder and harder. Bulma was both screaming and moaning in the pure pleasure of it all. They kissed each other roughly on the lips, drowning out their moans for one another. He could feel her walls tightening around his hardened member. Her orgasm was coming. Both of them could feel it. Vegeta could feel his coming as well. She screamed Vegeta's name in pleasure when her orgasm hit. He came right after her. He too moaned her name as his seed spilled inside of her. Both were panting heavily in the aftermath of their heated and passionate love making.

Vegeta rolled them over so she was lying on top of him. He still kept himself inside of her. Bulma smiled brightly at her man and kissed him on the lips. She then laid her head down on his rock-hard chest. He made her completely exhausted. Yet even after the high he had just brought her through, certain thoughts plagued her mind. What were they going to do now? She didn't want to lose him. Not now or not ever. Of that, she was certain. She lifted her head off of his chest and looked at his face and into his obsidian eyes.

"Vegeta," she called in a soft voice.

He ran a hand through her soft cerulean locks. His eyes looked at her face. He grunted to acknowledge her. Bulma sat up to face him better.

"What is going to happen now?" she asked.

Vegeta looked away for a moment. He knew her two friends would never understand. He still had the scar from last time. Not that he cared to explain himself to them. Bulma knew the truth, and she was the only person he was going to explain himself to.

"They wouldn't understand," he stated.

Bulma looked away from him for a moment. She knew his words were true, but she hoped Chi Chi and Goku would understand. But they would never see Vegeta the way she saw him. He didn't have to look at her to know that she was sad. She had a choice to make, him or her friends. Personally, he did not want to lose her. So he wanted for her to choose him and their love.

"They will understand someday," she stated as she rested her head back down on his couch.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his woman. He had no clue what she was talking about. She looked back into his eyes. She really could lose herself in their depths. Already she knew that he wanted to know what she was saying and the answer she has chosen.

"Goku and Chi Chi will understand one day why I couldn't leave you," she explained.

His eyes widened for a moment. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Bulma knew she made the right choice. Home is where the heart is, and Vegeta is her heart.

* * *

A/N: Well that is the new chapter everyone :)

I bet you weren't expecting that! And Vegeta's story, does that change things? Will Goku and Chi Chi ever see their friend again?

The next chapter is the epilogue.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

To get your next update, you got to...

REVIEW!


	14. The End is Never the End

**The Bone Killer Returns**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! If I did Veggie-head will be all mine *wink wink* and Trunksie-poo too ;)**_

* * *

Chi Chi sighed as she waited for her cue to walk down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress*. Don't get her wrong, she was ecstatic that she was finally marring the love her life, Goku. But it made her sad that Bulma was not here to share in the raven-haired woman's happiness. The day Goku discovered that Vegeta is the Bone Killer, is the same day Bulma went missing. Not a trace of her was found. Goku and Chi Chi even went to the mausoleum, but there was nothing there as well. The candles looked like they were lit, but it was nothing to go on. Both Goku and Chi Chi hoped that Bulma was safe wherever she was. The couple refused to believe that Vegeta killed Bulma, they couldn't find her body. Besides why would Vegeta do what he did if he just wanted to kill her? Chi Chi blinked away her thoughts when she heard the music play. It was time. She took a deep breath as the doors opened. Slowly, she began to walk out on to the aisle. She could see both Goku and the priest that was performing the ceremony. A smile crept onto her lips. All her dismal thoughts vanished as the wedding excitement hit her.

Goku and Chi Chi smiled at the vows they have just taken for one another. Both of them had written their own vows. This was the moment they have both been waiting for so long.

They heard the priest say, "If there is any just cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The couple looked out into the audience that gathered to witness the two be joined in holy matrimony. Both of their dark eyes widened when they glanced at the back, near the doors. Goku and Chi Chi saw the long following aqua blue hair and the black hair that rose up in a flame shape. It was undeniable.

"If there is no just cause, then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," the old priest finished the ceremony.

Chi Chi and Goku looked at one another. Did they really see what they thought they just did? They both smiled at one another before Goku pulled Chi Chi into a heartwarming kiss. The crowd rose to their feet and applauded. Chi Chi and Goku were finally married.

After they broke away from their first kiss as a married couple, the newlyweds looked back at the doors in the back. To their disappointment, Bulma and Vegeta were gone. It was hard to believe they were there in the first place, but Goku and Chi Chi believed. Chi Chi couldn't help but smile. Bulma had kept her promise to be there for the dark-haired woman's wedding. And it looked like the blue-haired beauty was happy for the briefest moment Bulma was seen. Goku was glad to know that his best friend was alive and safe. Maybe one day, they will have the chance to meet again.

Goku and Chi Chi walked hand in hand down the aisle as a married couple. Both of them had large smile on their faces. When they reached the doors, the couple noticed a single red rose. Chi Chi bent down and picked the crimson flower up. It was then that she and Goku knew that they would see their friend again someday.

**THE END!**

* * *

A/N: Well that is it everyone! :)

This is it. What did you think? Are you happy with the ending?

Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you stuck with the sequal.

Also check out the theme song for The Bone Killer (Returns): A Perfect Circle-Pet

Thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing every chapter. Especially **majincc, **thank you for reviewing every chapter! Your reviews are the best!

REVIEW!


End file.
